broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KOAT-TV
#'KOAT-TV' is a television station in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It is an ABC network affiliate and broadcasts on channel 7. Its transmitter is located on Sandia Crest, northeast of Albuquerque. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit Digital television KOAT is one of four ABC-affiliated Hearst stations that do not offer "The Local AccuWeather Channel" KOAT-TV moved its digital signal to its old analog frequency, channel 7, when the analog to digital transition was completed on 6-12-09. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit History KOAT signed on September 28, 1953, less than a week before KGGM-TV (now KRQE). It was locally owned by AM Caldwell & Walter Stiles. The station signed on as an ABC affiliate. In 1957 KOAT was sold to Alvarado Television (the owner of KVOA in Tucson, Arizona)[1], and in 1962 both stations were sold to Steinman Stations, who owned WGAL in Lancaster and later bought WTEV in New Bedford/Providence. Steinman sold both KOAT and KVOA to Pulitzer, the then-owner of KSD-TV (now KSDK) in St. Louis, in 1969.[2] This made KOAT Pulitzer's second television station acquisition outside of its home city of St. Louis; the KOAT acquisition was consummated a year after Pulitzer closed on its purchase of KVOA. A decade later, the other two Steinman stations were sold to Pulitzer as well, reuniting them with KOAT (KVOA was spun off in 1972). In 1999, Pulitzer sold its entire broadcasting division, including KOAT and WGAL, to Hearst-Argyle. In mid-2009 the Hearst Corporation, already majority owner of what was Hearst-Argyle Television, bought out all of the then-publicly traded shares and changed the broadcasting group's name to Hearst Television. KOAT uses a version of the Circle 7 logo used by many other ABC stations, both owned-and-operated stations and affiliates. The "Circle 7" logo has been used at KOAT since 1971 and the Action News title since 1974[3]. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Satellite stations These stations rebroadcast KOAT's signal and add local content for other parts of the broadcast market: Notes: #1. No record of analog station on air; digital station was operating via Special Temporary Authorization but has gone silent. KOFT-DT's license was returned to the FCC on November 13, 2007 [4] #2. The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says KOVT signed on September 9, while the Television and Cable Factbook says it signed on September 10. KOCT, formerly KAVE-TV and KVIO-TV, became part of the KOAT-TV operation in 1993 after previously serving as a satellite of El Paso ABC affiliate KVIA-TV Channel 7.[5] The Carlsbad station began in 1956 as KAVE-TV, a CBS/NTA Film Network[6] affiliate with studio and transmitter facilities on Church Street in Carlsbad. In 1966, when Roswell, New Mexico station KBIM-TV became the CBS affiliate for southeastern New Mexico, KAVE became a satellite station of then-ABC affiliate KMOM-TV Channel 9 in Monahans, Texas (now NBC affiliate KWES-TV, Midland-Odessa, Texas) and then of KVIA-TV in El Paso in 1976. In addition, there are several low-powered repeaters that carry KOAT's programming throughout New Mexico, northeastern Arizona and southern Colorado. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit News operation Ordinarily, KOAT produces just over four hours of local news each weekday, and 4½ hours each on Saturdays and Sundays. The station's newscasts, known as Action 7 News, have led the ratings in New Mexico for over 30 years. Weather forecaster Howard Morgan worked at KOAT for 28 years before retiring in 1999. KOAT is also one of three ABC affiliates to have an hour-long 10 p.m. newscasts, along with KRGV-TV in Brownsville, Texas and KOAT's sister station, KITV in Honolulu. KOAT does not broadcast in high definition; however, the newscasts do air in 16:9 standard definition widescreen. The initial widescreen newscast aired Sunday, June 13, 2010. On August 8, 2010, rival KRQE and its sister station KASA-TV became the only stations in the market to broadcast in high definition, while other rival KOB airs in standard definition with no known plans to upgrade. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit Newscast titles *''Your Esso Reporter'' (1953–1960) *''Newsroom'' (1960–1962) *''TV-7 News'' (1962–1971) *''Big 7 News'' (1971–1974) *''TV-7 Action News'' (1974–1976) *''Action 7 News'' (1976–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit Station slogans *''Action News is Everywhere'' (1978) *''Working Hard For You'' (1978) *''New Mexico's News Leader'' (1980s-early 1990s) *''The Area's #1 News Source'' (early 1990s) *''7 On Your Side'' (mid 1990s) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1998–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit Notable on-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Current on-air staff Anchors *'Royale Da' - weekend mornings; also reporter *'Doug Fernandez' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Shelly Ribando' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Melissa Montoya' - weekday mornings; also reporter *'Marisa Maez' - weekday mornings *'Natalie Swaby' - weekend mornings First Alert Weather Team *'Joe Diaz' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist and NWA Seals of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Eric Green' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) Seal of Approval - Meteorologist; weekday mornings *'Byron Morton' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist and NWA Seals of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekend mornings, Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m. Sports team *'John Salazar' - Sports Anchor; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m. Reporters *'Rod Green' - general assignment reporter *'Ilana Gold' - general assignment reporter *'Christie Ileto' - general assignment reporter *'Amber Lee' - general assignment reporter *'Dr. Barry Ramo' - health reporter *'Dave Roberts' - Farmington Bureau reporter *'Drew Rudnick' - Southern New Mexico Bureau reporter *'Natalie Swaby' - general assignment reporter Hearst Television Washington Bureau *'Sally Kidd' - Washington Bureau correspondent *'Laurie Kinney' - Washington Bureau correspondent *'Traci Mitchell' - Washington Bureau correspondent http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit Former on-air staff Dominic Garcia - general assignment reporter Melissa Vega - "Target 7" consumer reporter Bob Brown- Sports Anchor weekdays 5,6,10 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=11 edit References #'^' KOAT Purchase is for $12,500 Plus Its Debts, Albuquerque Tribune (Albuquerque, NM) Jan. 12, 1957 pg. 1-2 #'^' FCC Approves KOAT-TV Sale For $5 million, Albuquerque Journal (Albuquerque, NM) May 9, 1969 pg. F8 #'^' Advertisement: Albuquerque Tribune (Albuquerque, NM), Aug. 19, 1974 pg. A-9 #'^' KOFT-DT request to FCC to cease operation #'^' KOAT to buy Carlsbad station, Roswell Daily Record (Roswell, NM) May 28, 1993 pg. 27 #'^' "Require Prime Evening Time for NTA Films", Boxoffice: 13, November 10, 1956, http://issuu.com/boxoffice/docs/boxoffice_111056-1 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAT-TV&action=edit&section=12 edit External links *KOAT *Query the FCC's TV station database for KOAT *Query the FCC's TV station database for KOCT *Query the FCC's TV station database for KOFT *Query the FCC's TV station database for KOVT *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KOAT-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KOCT-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KOFT-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KOVT-TV #REDIRECT Chronology of call letters KOAT